Durkon Greyhammer
Durkon, a dwarf that you can trust. Partially not considering the threat, not taking dire news serious. Whether that, that is what happened after reason events. His life has changed alot, but he does not bother. He lives to serve dwarvenhood(/Dwarfhood?) at all cost. His actions have, or may not have changed anything dire in the happenings across Azeroth, Outland or Northrend, but to judge.. I personally think, that all actions, done by whomever it is.. Changes what could have happened. Every step we do, changes the outcome of what happens.. Enough of how I think, I shallth continue with Durkon. Oh and.. You will find change in how I place the "chapters". Friends As Durkon is onehundredandeight (108) years old, he has met alot. Whether as, there is important individuals he consider his friend, but he does not know, if they think the same of him. Alas, I shall continue. Early life! Durkon lived in Dun Morogh, living a somewhat good life. Working in the nearby mine, and training with his brother, Lognus, together with their father, Huglarin. He dreamed about both of them, getting to be great dwarven soldiers.. And Durkon wanted to be that, but not Lognus. He rather wanted to be a mountaineer, and his father was also happy with that. Protecting Khaz Modan, was good enough, he thought. Whether as, Durkon and Lognus trained tough as they worked in the mine. Time using, and little time for training. The days passed on and their life didn't change that much... Untill the death of Huglarin. He died due to being sick, and he seemed to get weaker and weaker, as the days went on. Durkon, being the oldest of the brothers.. Acquired the family heirloom, Azgol Reghan, which he cared much for. He practically used it, as a daily wearing. Never he left it alone, not even when he went to the town. He always ''had it with him.'' But also, when Lognus began to train with the local mountaineers.. Life seemed not to be the same, anymore. Unexpected visit! That was when a squad of Wildhammer dwarves came, and wanted to talk with some friends, that they had met before. It was not everyday, that Wildhammers came. No. Most of Durkons neighbors, did not appreciate they were here. But their wish was spoiled, as Durkon approached them. He looked at the majestic huge animals, known as "Gryphons", he wandered how they rided atop of it. They chuckled at him, telling how "Gryphon Riders" was trained, and so forth. Fascinated, he asked if he may get with them back to Aerie Peak. Skeptical at Durkon, they raised their eyebrows. However, he got with them. His mother was visiting a friend of hers, and agreed. Durkon needed to get out of Khaz Modan, to see other places of the world. And so he did. Arrival at Aerie Peak Durkon, not used to the Wildhammers living style, wondered if it was the right to follow. Anyhow, he began to settle down and packed out. Most of the Wildhammers, was not happy for Durkon. Not at all, as some of the Elders still hated the dwarves from Khaz Modan, after the War of the Three Hammers. Durkon, only hearing tales of the War of Three Hammers, did not understand them.. At first. But after hearing their version, he understood them. He thought it maybe helped apologizing to them, but for what use? He was no important figure of Khaz Modan. Just a traveller, fascinated of the Gryphons. But then. Durkon asked the same Gryphon Rider, wondering if he could.. Be able to train for a Gryphon Rider. Kazdun, as he was named was annoyed to the limit. An Ironforge Dwarf, trying to be a Gryphon Rider? Pfah! Heresy, he said. (With the accent, of course). Durkon understood clearly, being dissapointed. Taking his time, he left out in the wilderness thinking of how he could change Kazduns mind. Thinking in the wilderness Well. He left with his shield, axe and armor. Time to think.. He fought vigilantly at the trolls, whom attacked him occasionally. Also the beasts, lurking within the deep forest. Time to train, he thought. Training, and so on.. He began to remember more and more of the forest, putting up marks and such, so he remembered better where he was. Giving him an advantage, if he had to flee, or even fight more opponents. He took most of his time in the wilderness, only to return to Kazdun still not wanting to train him. Durkon got rather annoyed, and wanted Kazdun to follow him. Kazdun, followed as he was curious. As Kazdun got showed, what Durkon had managed to do.. He was impressed. Not every dwarf survived this task, as it was a part of his training of being a Gryphon Rider. Knowing the forest, if the Rider and Gryphon got away from eachother, the Rider had to know the surroundings in the forest. Durkon was proud, when Kazdun finally agreed to train Durkon. Initiating, though he had to go through all of the other Wildhammer tasks ahead, he did some well.. And some others went not that good. Training, training.. And more training! Training was mostly what Durkon did mostly, but also he fought against incoming troll raids on the nearby villages. The trolls was the closest enemy to the Wildhammers, and they hated eachother. Whether as, the troll raids was weekly and they were savage when they did. Time passed on, and Durkon trained still. At the time of the First War, he heard rumors about the Kingdom of Stormwind was under attack. He had not heard about how great their defense was, but he thought it was enough. He continued his training, untill.. The Second War. The return to Khaz Modan Six years passed, and finally the Second War unleashed. The Orcs assaulted Khaz Modan, with full force. Brutally, murdering and slaughtering. At that time, Durkon had been home for three years. His training increased, and being better in combat. Fortunately, he also had brought his gryphon, with him back. Proud over finally being a gryphon rider, he fought against the increasing Orcs.. At all cost, he would not loose Tanwryn. Not at all, but sometimes he dismounted taking down several orcs on feet, while his gryphon protected him, from behind. As time passed on, the orcs seemed to win. Their increasing numbers were too great, but they did not get to Ironforge. Alas, the orcs continued their rampage through Khaz Modan, making several bases in the main villages. Durkon fought against them, at all cost. But he found his armor ridiculously in vain, and he bought new armor.. From the saving, he had saved up. Costing more, as the war continued.. He obtained it. Fighting in his obtained gear, on the back of his gryphon.. He fought vigilantly. But as the dwarves got further pushed back to Ironforge, it was in vain. He tried to get up to the front, where the orcs was fighting against the humans, but it was too dangerous. Instead, he fought in Khaz Modan fighting against the orcs there, trying to help even further. Orc assualt The orcs became more reckless, as they fought the dwarves. Perhaps they began to get more desperate? It will never be known, but Durkon kept fighting. One day, the orcs assaulted the home town of Durkon, which they hadn't and of course Durkon was there to help. But it seemed meaningless, as the Orcs had brought their Warlocks, making the fight even more hard. The town seemed doomed, but Durkon did not give up. He fought to the last, flying down at the Warlocks fast as lightning, making his gryphon grab around them, ripping them apart as they only weared clothes. The orcs growled, as their warlocks died.. Seeing the opportunity, the other dwarves charged again.. They now had the upper hand, clearly striking the orcs back. A victory for the dwarves was won that day, and they were all happy. Durkon asked one of the few remaining blacksmiths from the town, if he wanted to repair his armor.. He gladly accepted, making it even better. Happy that his armor got better, he thanked the blacksmith. Even though he did not ask for it, he got it. Battle of the Blackrock Spire As the orcs got pushed further, and further back.. Durkon followed those whom fought them back. At the time the Supreme Commanders wanted the Spire attacked, he volunteered. A final strike against the orcs, that was what he needed. His gryphon was also eager for the fight, as he was getting used to the weight of Durkons new armor. As the Humans, Dwarves and Gnomes began to charge upon the Spire, they were met by the orcs. The battle was long, lives was lost.. Supreme Commander, Anduin Lothar, was also slain. This was a loss, that was in every of the soldiers. Demoralizing, as the Orcs thought it was.. No. It boosted the soldiers morales, to fight and do the last wish of Lothar.. Win over the Orcs! The Allied forces won over the Orcs, and began to celebrate their victory as they returned home. Durkon was one of those, whom returned back to Khaz Modan to celebrate, telling the news together with the other soldiers. This won over the Orcs, made the Dwarves begin to finally push the restoring Orcs out. Even though they still had Grim Batol, the Orcs had lost. The threat was not over, and Durkon began to settle down. He relaxed for some months, before helping against the restoring Orcs. Aerial Battles! As the remnants of the Orcs, had somehow acquired Red Dragons, and so the battles in the skies were deadly. Fighting against the Red terrors of the sky, as some called the Red Dragons, whom was enslaved, Durkon nearly lost his life.. Although, he survived. It was only around two Aerial Battles he had with the Red Drakes, but he saw them as a great foe, and opponent.. Nonetheless, also as slaves to the Orcs. The days passed on, and less Drakes was in the sky. He saw it as an opportunity, to relax once again. The time for finally to rest, had come.. For some months. After they passed, he ventured to Aerie Peak, to further his knowledge about the Gryphons. There he learned about the Troll Batriders, which were opponents of the Gryphon Riders in the air. Seeing this as a challenge, the dwarves prepared an assault on a troll encampment. There he fought against several Bat Riders, winning over them. The assault on the troll encampment was succesful, burning it down. Celebrating their victory, they cheered and enjoyed the time. Time passed on and on, and Durkon and returned back to Khaz Modan. (Yet again). Engineering? What engineering? As he returned, he went to Ironforge.. Trying to learn more of this, "Engineering". The gnomes mastered it, and other dwarves began to learn from them. Already had they build Steam Tanks, and wonders. The gnomes had nearly also finished their huge raillway system, "Deeprun Tram" connecting to Stormwind City, to lend them aid in the rebuilding of the City. Durkon also became fascinated of this art, learning more of it. As he began to know more, he deemed it more as a hobby. A hobby, which he'd later use in combat. Working, training, engineering Durkon began to settle somewhat a normal life, with hisgryphon. He builded a mechanical nest for his gryphon, but the gryphon was not pleased with it. Quickly scratching that away, he builded more inventions which helped him. Although he was no master, he enjoyed his hobby. His working was being the local engineer, getting the daily coin for it. With this, he survived throughout the most. Nevertheless, he did not forget to train. Training was a-part of his lifestyle, and he would never forget that. This was how he left, for most of the time. Occasionally travelling back and forth to Aerie Peak, to train and whatnot. Third War? As Durkon spent most of his time in Khaz Modan, and so on, he did not really experience the Third War. Only hearing words about it, but nothing else. He did not bother with it, simply not caring. Doing the same thing: Working, training, engineering. His daily life went with that. Boredom? Or urge to help As the time went on, Durkon grew more bored of his daily life.. And Khaz Modan already needed help, against the threats of the Kingdom. So he went out, and served his great Kingdom once again. Fighting against Dark Irons, for the mostly, and whatever threat that lurked out there. Whatever reason there was, he helped against several attacks from the Dark Irons, and whatsoever. Outland! The 'Dark' Portal. A demonic building, standing in the Blasted Lands. The Portal, have been vital for the coming of the Orcs, in the First War. A demonic structure, nonetheless. Towering above the crater, which is in.. The Portal stands. It was closed, but once again.. It opened. Durkon heard about the Portal being opened, and he quickly traveled on the back of his gryphon.. To the "Dark Portal". As soon as he arrived, he saw hundreds of soldiers, magi and whatnot.. Standing ready to push forward. The time to strike forward had come! Quickly getting some rest, and then once again ready to push forward.. Silence came, to the camp infront of the huge portal. The leading officers, let out a speech to boost the morale of the men... Then the word came. The word, that would make hundreds of soldiers to walk through the portal.. "CHARGE!" The word was yelled, and the hundreds of soldiers, magi, rangers and more.. Ran through the Portal, getting to another world. Once they got on the other side, they were met by demons.. More than they were. A bloody, and long battle was ahead. As the Battle of the Dark Portal ended, the surviving soldiers, exhausted, and grievous wounds they rallied around the Leaders.. Letting out another speech. The Alliance heard of Honor Hold, and the Horde heard of Thrallmar. The soldiers of the Alliance then went to Honor Hold, and the Horde to Thrallmar.. Alot was ahead, and it would be no joke. This would be the start of some of the toughest months, for Durkon.. And many others. The Horde and Alliance, began to fight against eachother.. While also fighting against the Fel Orcs, Demons, and any trait of Demonic Activities. All of them, struggled for gathering outposts, resources and what not. He fought vigilantly, acquiring the rank of Commander at one point. His former earnings, and servitude to the Alliance was also helping to this, but he was also capable of handling it. Taking the task as a Commander of the forces, he fought against the Horde and the horrors of Outland.. But then one day. Some of the Hordes men, and his soldiers stood there. They watched eachother, before attacking mindlessly against the opponent. They agreed, to hold a truce. A truce, which seemed to be needed as Outland was one of the biggest challenges, known yet. It would only hold, for as long as they were in Hellfire. They agreed on this, helping one and each towards the Citadel, and the land beyond. Outland began to get more time consuming, and the War against the Fel Orcs seemed endless. Once they got to Zangarmarsh, the land beyond Hellfire.. The truce still seemed to work. Oddly, this was not what they had intended.. But for whatever reason, they did not bother. As long as they vanquished the enemies of the Horde and Alliance. Zangarmash was infested by Naga, servitors of the Illidari. The struggle for the Naga, was also a great task. Their spells, cunning and brute strength. A foe, that you should never underrestimate. But the task lied ahead, and Durkon was obsessed with fighting these fish-looking humanoids. But they had the upper-hand, and knew most of the terrain. Getting too close to water, at that time, could ensure you a slow and merciless death. The Forces slowly began to destroy, whatever outpost the Naga made. Challenging, and rough. But they managed it. Their Fortress, was huge and once they had killed their leader, Lady Vashj.. The water poured in. The Hydras outside, began to attack the structure and water began to fill up the Naga Fortress. They all managed to get outside, and the Naga threat in Zangarmarsh.. Was gone. Then the time came, when progression was slowly. But it happened, but more slow than usual. The campaign went on.. Into Terokkar, and into Nagrand. After these regions, they had to rest, as they were told. But Durkon was eager to fight, and heard of this so called "Argent Dawn", needing aid. Therefore, he went through the Dark Portal, once again.. Travelling towards the Plaguelands, to meet this.. Argent Dawn. Time in the Argent Dawn(Briefly) Yes. Durkon arrived, venturing there to help. They all saw to had been needed for help, so he was gladly accepted. Notably, he got friends with Kulthar, and talked to Reginald, slowly creating a friendship with him too. Happy, that he had made some friends and briefly helped the Argent Dawn doing notable things, being proud of this. Yet, he was also needed another place. Outland. He bid farewell to the Argents, vowing that he would return and help them. Whether he returned or not, you can read later on. But he returned to Outland, that is for sure. Brewmaster? I am no Brewmaster!.. Or am I? As the War in Outland continued, a Masquerade was made. It was held within Shattrath City, in the Scryers Tier. The Tier was decorated with all sorts of decorations, most notably the Blood Elven ones. The Tier was 'beautiful' for some, but Durkon did not bother that much. He attended to it politely, trying to get a good time. All was to wear a mask, or either a hat that covered you face. Durkon shrugged, and used his favorite hat. The masquerade went smooth, and the participants had a great time. No one could recognize each other, and some tried to recognize them by the voice. None seemed to do, but the activities went on.. Rumors was whispered, that each faction leader was there. (From the Horde and Alliance). This was soon proved true, as each of them had a task. The only one I am going to mention, is the one given by King Magni Bronzebeard. His task was to make him a delicious alcoholic brew. All got a specific time, and so they began. Durkon, being frustrated and confused what to choose.. Just stood there. He did nothing. But. A kind dwarf, told him about a brew that perhaps could make him win. A local brew, from the town of Thelsamar. Gladly he took the ingridients, beginning to work... But the time was up, and he could not make it. Curse it all, he thought-- But once again, the kind dwarf helped Durkon. He threw him a tankard, which Durkon carefully grabbed. The dwarf said to Durkon, that he should hurry if he was to make it. Durkon nearly did not make it, but he did.. Once it was his turn, he told King Magni, which ingridients there was in and so forth. After Magni had drank the brew.. He was satisfied, and clearly drunk. After all those brews, even he would be. The winner was to be named, and King Magni could nearly not say it.. But he pointed at Durkon, saying that he won. He asked Durkon to kneel down infront of him, and Durkon obeyed. The King uttered drunken words, but clearly gave Durkon the title of Brewmaster. A great honor, or well. For Durkon. War had to be finished! Indeed. The War in Outland was clearly not done yet! Something missed. Something threatening, and the biggest threat at that time.. Shadowmoon Valley. The land of Illidan, where his servitors, minions and slaves reigned supreme. The gathering around the High Ranked leaders, was once again. But this time in other circumstances, in Shattrath. They gathered around was told, that the next day, that they would march in, in Shadowmoon Valley! The next day began, and so did the march. Flying above the rest of the marching soldiers, he looked ahead and tried to spot if any enemies was ahead. He did not spot any, so he nodded back down at the ground, indicating that they could march forward without any problem. But what he did not see, was soon revealed. Demons, being at each side of the 'road', began to charge upon them. Brutally, they murdered few of those who stood in the front, but not many. Soon they were overwhelmed by the other soldiers, and they began to attack the outlying demons. But they did not go too close, to the Demon infested fortress, right next to them-- After some time, they came to an orcish village. The Horde began to roll in, and helped wherever they could. Fortifying a little, with wood and such lesser things.. The Horde had now a base of operation. But what about the Alliance? They went further southwest, following the damaged road. They saw struggling dwarves, fighting against incoming infernos.. The Alliance rallied themselves, and took out the infernos. They all went inside the fortress, helping as best as they could. They began to advance around, and Alliance too had now a base of operation. Once the both faction had settled down, the Leaders agreed to have a neutral 'command center'. The center was only a smaller outpost, where the tasks was given out. As they all advanced in, having taken advantage of the surroundings and the few resources left.. The Horde and Alliance was infront of the Black Temple. The huge temple, enormous. Tales tells of it once being a pure place, of the draenei. A place to pray, and worship. But that soon changed, when the orcs came... Enough story lessons, lets continue. Durkon was infront one of the hugest structures in his life, taking to his head. Thinking this specific sentence: "'Ow tha' bloody fel, ar' we goin' tae' take down tha' Temple?!". The day came. The day to make the first strike at the Illidaris headquarter. The Fortress of Illidan. The soldiers was ready, getting a morale speech. The thud of the soldiers storming on the temple was enormous, and they managed to get inside and clear most of the Temple.. Or well. ½. This assault, would take two days.. But he had been wounded heavily, so he could not make the second day. The Horde and Alliance, Scryers, Aldors.. And the Sha'Tar. They had won. The second day was a succes, and the war was over. Or was it? Kael'Thas, the last high commander of the Illidari was still left, and they began to focus their powers on advancing towards him. Durkon did not bother with some elf, rather wanting to help his friends in the Plaguelands. He was told, that he could bring a large portion of his men, but some had to stay back. Durkon left through the Dark Portal, and the long travel once again to the Plaguelands began.. This time companied with his men. The Azerothian Summit As the happenings in the Plaguelands ended, Durkon got back to Ironforge.. For this so called Summit. Every faction leader was called to this meeting, within the ancient halls of Old Ironforge. Political discussions was talked, and so forth. The vast number of faction leaders, made this interesting, for Durkon and surely many others. Topics were taken up, and the last topic was one about the Lich King. They agreed, that the fight had to be taken to Northrend.. The land of the Scourge. Durkon thought this was insane, but followed without disobeying. Great battles shall be fought, and great losses shall be lost. Northrend Northrend. The roof of the world, as called by some. A wasteland of ice, and the home of the Scourge.. And other notable races. The time came, when Durkon was to leave for Northrend.. Hearing about the call of the Explorers Guild, he wanted to join. Fascinated by finding artifacts, or any clues to where the dwarves originate from.. This was one of the things, that fascinates him deeply. Sailing from Eastern Kingdoms, they sailed towards Borean Tundra, as it was later told to them, the place they arrived at, was called. Unluckily, how they arrived was by a ship-crash, and they were lucky to survive. Tanwryn, at that time his gryphon, as the other died in Outland, survived too the crash and so did Durkon, and other notable people. (I will not mention them, 'cause alot of people was with the ship..). Their misfortune from the crash, soon turned to luck. As Valiance Keep, was close by. But it was heavily under attack from the Scourge, and they quickly got inside. The next days began with slowly pushing back the Scourge, from the Keep. He wondered how it went with the Horde, and he soon got answer. They were too under attack from the Scourge, but they managed it. The days went on, and Farshire was soon eradicated by the Scourge. The Argent soon fortified it, and made it their base of operations. The following days went with much, and soon they went to this so called place.. Sholazar Basin. The place was overrun by Scourge, at a place called the "Avalanche". The region was lush, and beautiful. Tropical, and so on. The wildlife living, and whatnot.. But the Scourge threatened to ruin this. They soon helped, eradicating the Avalanche from the Scourge, and they returned. Planning, moving forward, so on. The day came, when they had to assault En'Kilah, (at that time, a Scourge Fortress) and they planned. Durkon scouted around, seeing something up in the air. A rather huge individual.. A vrykul! Riding up a form of.. Dragon? (Proto-Drake, so you get the picture) The Vrykul was enormous, terrifying and perhaps the leader of the Scourge forces there.. The Proto-Drake also made its rider look more terrifying, but indeed it was itself. Long teeths, an enormous jaw, huge wings. Terrifying, for the most. But Durkon sighed at the Vrykul, laughing at him. The vrykul yelled: "I am the ruler of the Skies! None may challenge me!". Durkon easily replied: "Pfwah! Prov' it, y'bastar'! An' we'll see, wh' (who) th' best is!". Foolishly, he flew straight towards him and their long aerial battle began. Soon, the Proto-Drake, got around Tanwryns head.. And with its mouth, filled with the long and sharp teeths it has(had?) into the neck of Tanwryn.. After ten seconds, the drake tossed Tanwryn lifelessly down at the ground.. You may now ask, if Durkon falled with Tanwryn. No. He was stupid enough to jump on the drake, and hang there.. Once they got inside the Fortress, he threw one of his lesser bombs within the mouth of the drake, making the giant drakes head explode. Durkon falled to the ground, exhausted.. He got captured, and so he was there for the rest of the assault. At final, he got rescued and he lost his family heirloom, Azgol Reghan. With the loss of his gryphon, and his precious family heirloom.. Durkon began to loose his interest, for fighting anymore. But then again, the task still lied ahead. The soldiers was called to get to Dire Maul, to talk with the Highborne there.. About the Veridium. They met the leader of the Highborne there, but he was mad at those whom insisted on getting their Veridium. They all left, only to see Immol'Thar, the demon whom was in Dire Maul, only to be realesed. Even the New Council of Tirisfal got there, or Valeera Sanguinar, Broll Bearmantle and Rohan the High-Priest of Ironforge was there. They fought against Immol'Thar, and won. But then.. The leader went insane, and took a large portion of the Veridium.. And turned into a being, strong of the Arcane. They fought against him too, and won once again. They left upstairs, only to be met by the Circle of Sinners, which had taken control of the restoring Dire Maul. A battle was fought, and the Circle was pushed back. Durkon left quickly back to Northrend, only to think of one thing.. Journey to Sholazar! Durkon has spent most of his time, in Northrend, looking for any sort of artifacts that may be an interest, of the Explorers. So far, he had only found those of interest in a specific region (except for the headquarter, which is a building of titan origin, in Borean), called Sholazar Basin. Whether to judge, it is a vast tropical region, filled with thriving wildlife and beasts of all size. Unlike the rest of Northrend, which is mostly a desolate ice-covered regions. But Durkon journied here, after the fall of his gryphon. He told his superiors, Brann & Magellas, that he went here. To look for artifacts, description of the region, wildlife and beasts.. And more treasures. But there is also one more thing, that he holds secret. Few people know of this, and Durkon keeps it a secret for the time. Durkon have already been in Sholazar, when they fought off the advancing Scourge. He have around the time by now, got himself to know most of the region.. Having already found alot of treasures and artifacts, he now focues on the missing task, that he does here. (The secret). (( Will add more, as times goes on )). Trivia time! *Durkon once helped a demon hunter in the Outlands, killing demons. As he got disarmed, he took a nearby shovel and killed the demon with it. (Note, not the demon hunter, but a demon). Hence, the demon hunter called Durkon for a "Shovel Killer", and since he have called himself a "Shovel Killer".. But he does it rarely, nowadays. *Durkon has a crystal, handed over by the Avatar of Freya. It has some special 'powers', but they are not worth mentioning them. *He has created a map of Sholazar himself, with the knowledge he has at the moment. Every time he finds a new area, he does his best to increase the map. (It does NOT AT ALL look like the in-game one. He has only done 1/4 of what the map looks in-game, and he is not the best map-artist). (( I will add more on this trivia, too, later)). Category:Characters